Fairy boy
by Kuro kaen
Summary: The princess always gets the hero. The villain always loses and is banished forever and every one is happy. That’s the way it always been. Until now… crap summary i know!


**Fairy boy**

**Chapter 1**

The princess always gets the hero. The villain always loses and is banished forever and every one is happyfor ever after.

That's the way it always been. Until now…

Seven years have passed and rewound again the boy from the forest, the fairy boy, the outcast has defeated Gannon and become a hero, but once again in his own time someone is missing. His dearest and valuable friend has gone. Saria now lost to the forest even after searching for her in the realm of Termina is still a hole in his heart. Link had finally returned home after three days. Only three days! Everyone said he let them down that, even in peril, he had reached out for his friends in trouble. Link returned again to the nobody he had been before. Not even the Kokiri would take him back now. No one would listen to him try as he might to tell them she was gone. That he had been trapped in an alternate world replaying time and time again the three days to eventually save the world again. Nobody cared. The Majoras mask had done one death before its time was over. Skull kid had been forced to destroy his best and only friend, the mask using this as a precaution so he never found the will to break free, but now the mask was gone, sealed anyway. The strange sales man had sworn to never let it free again. But it had still done its damage. When he had gone to Zelda at the very end of the Ocarina of time she had told him. Saria had gone. He hadn't been there to protect her. In all his journeys all the paths he had been forced to walk this road he now chose was the hardest. Stupidly he had charged into the forest after her; Too late, another adventure to get in his way, another world to save. These people just could not look after themselves! And here he was again, forgotten by history, cast aside after being used once more.

"My life sucks…" The boy who had spoken had cold ice blue eyes that could turn to swimming marine oceans in an instant, a bird's nest of blond hair laced with brown, stuck from beneath his forest green cap. He kicked a clump of grass savagely. All he had ever done was to be abused by people wanting to use his power. Now a gangly sixteen year old, Link was trudging through the vast expanse of lush wild grasses that formed Hyrule field hushing his anguish quietly with the cool breeze the teen stared across the plain. His azure eyes clouded with anger and sorrow he was forced to hold in. All these years and he had never once been allowed to lose his temper. 'One day', he gazed wistfully at the sky; 'I shall say what I really feel and let the people of Hyrule know my thoughts of every thing…One day I will act how I want to and think for myself. All my life I have been told what to do, a puppet to my own desire to help people!' "Argh, the goddesses!" Links thoughts erupted into speech "Why can I not live a normal life? Rewind to the beginning, the very start and live my life without fault! Can you not at least tell me this!?"

He shouted louder the anger was beginning to find a way out. After twenty two years in total plus however many days he had wasted in Termina links resolve was finally crumbling. "Why should I help every one?" he yelled to the sky. No one ever traversed Hyrule field. He was always alone; "Why must the misfortunes of the world always land on me?!" He threw his gaze down to the ground tears sparkling in his lashes, falling slowly to the catch, liquid crystal on the grass. Dirty blond bangs covered his eyes, sticking to his flushed cheeks with moisture. His breath coming out in short gasps. Flinging himself carelessly onto the ground Link poured his heart out into the sweet smelling soils. Sobs wracked his lanky body as he shook on the meadow. He was always alone, And Zelda. Link looked up suddenly furious, glaring at the grass tips reaching the still perfect sky, Zelda was the one that sent him to this misery. 'The prophetic princess' he though viciously 'and where is she now? In the castle having a grand old time with her stuck up butlers and helpless KING!' He slammed his fist into the grass, cutting his knuckles as he did so. 'Stupid princess, stupid tree'…

"Stupid LIFE!" He roared jumping up and drawing his sword from his belt, now pathetically small for him, the only thing they let him keep, and began to practice. Slashing, whirling, ducking dodging, weaving his blade now barely more than a stunted silvery blur in the air. Fighting was his only release, only then could he stop his mind from wandering to dangerous subjects and wondering why he put up with it all. All the crap people gave him about being the hero of time, the rubbish they spouted about great rewards. This was all he got and all he would _ever_ have!

"Link!"

His head filled with such murderous thoughts he didn't even register his own name until the voice called out again.

"Link" He turned, red in the face, glaring and panting, from his imaginary assailant. Then his face instantly cleared, there a few feet stood a girl long deep auburn hair tied back in a loose plat with lurid brown eyes and a small smile playing on her lips. "Malon!" Link spluttered still very much out of breath "-wha-what are you doing out here?" The girl about his own age had her hands tucked behind her back and was rocking on the balls of her feet self consciously. "Just watching…" She looked down at her boots, blushing momentarily "You're a very good swordsman link" she looked up again, determination now blazing in her eyes "can you teach me?"

"What!" he stuttered, mind swirling uselessly round for a reply, "w-why?"

The heat rose obstinately in his face as an awkward silence fell.

His breathing slowed, heart still pounding painfully in his throat.  
"Incase…" here she paused as though debating weather to tell him or not. At last she decided and burst out in a rush: "Incase any one like Gannon and Ingo tries to take over the ranch again" she stopped and looked abashed once more at her toes, her hands balled into fists at her side.

Links nervousness dissolved. Malon never talked about when Gannon had taken over the ranch. Any mention of it and her mouth would shut like a trap, yet here she was openly telling him. Links curiosity burned and he considered her quietly for a few moments until asking gently "tell me… what was it like?"

The girl looked up and he was surprised to see tears streaming down her elegant face. His heart thumped painfully against his chest as she drew closer. The sun now setting in the west dyed her features a warm orange, Light dancing in her watery eyes. He could count the crystals on her lashes; Smell the aroma of field flowers emanating softly from her. Her skin looked so pale and pure, tears trickling gently down her cheeks. They now lit up like forests ablaze as the water caught and reflected the dieing sun. "Okay" she whispered "I'll tell you every thing link…because-

Because I trust you…"

It had been a normal kind of day; almost unique in its semblance to any other. Malon had been feeding the birds on the far side of the ranch, singing her mothers song softly as she always did, the tune so familiar to her lips she soon forgot she was even making a sound. Caught in a familiar dream of being swept away by a dashing hero on horse back she basked in the clean sunlight as it gently warmed her pale skin. This particular daydream had always puzzled her; she could never quite see the hero's face. Settled on the cool grass in the shade of the disused barn; her pale blue dress spread around her like an ocean, she threw grain out from the small tin with a casual flick of the wrist, watching the pieces scatter and bounce silently on the perfect blades. A flock of birds pecked quiet and content at her feet.

Her musings were suddenly cut short in surprise as the birds took off. As the loudly chirruping cloud disappeared over the fence of Lon-lon ranch the girl rose with a sigh. It was time for her to head back. Still veiled by a deep silence Malon, noticed nothing amiss until she reached the converted barn that served as a house. Upon arrival a pair of hooves could be heard thundering round the corner of the entrance path. Malon moved apprehensively away. Suddenly a magnificent black stallion roared forth round the bend and careered to a stop just feet away from where she had been standing moments before. Normally Malon would have rushed to caress such a fine horse but this time it was the rider that caught her attention: A black knight. She bowed her head respectfully; even a plain farm girl such as herself could see this was a man of great power. He dismounted without so much as a glance at her and strode straight up to the front door. He raised a spike knuckled fist and knocked only once, leaving three perfect round holes in the wood. Malon watched; entranced at his powerful build. The man was tall, far taller than anyone she had ever laid eyes on and when he removed his helmet she saw a well maintained lock of short, fiery red hair. Was this the man she had been waiting for?

"Wait, wait" link interrupted in exasperation "you actually thought _that_ about a total stranger?! _And_ a black knight as well?" Malon nodded, looking down at the ground on which they both now sat, gritting her teeth. Link didn't know how much she now hated herself for that. The sun had gone and the evening held a frosty chill. She had folded her bare arms in a vain attempt to keep warm. Link found himself thinking how adorable she looked bathed in moonlight. A breeze fondled the air and he suddenly noticed the goose bumps flaring up her arms. "Malon you must be freezing!" he felt selfish for keeping her out here on such a cold night. "No no I'm fine" she said a little too quickly. "C'mon I'll ride you home" he offered guiltily getting up.

"We can talk about this some other time okay?" he pulled out his ocarina, the fairy ocarina. Despite all these years it still made him think of her…

"NO!" Malon spoke up, breaking his sudden melancholy thoughts, glaring at him defiantly and standing up as well.

"I want to finish this now!" She was a good head shorter than him and in any other situation Link would have been inclined to laugh at her determined stance, hands on hips, in a reprimanding adult sort of way, but his instinct told him other wise. One look into those blazing eyes and he nodded and sat down meekly once more. Malon joined him. Feeling slightly apprehensive at revealing the next part of the story now Link had reacted like this but after a pause she forced herself to continue, convincing her doubting mind that it was all for the best.

"The rider…" Malon gave an involuntary shiver that had nothing to do with the cold… "It was..."

"Gannondorf! My lord…" Ingo had just stepped out of the barn next to Malon and now bowed low with a greasy smile plastered to his pallid face. The girl resisted the sudden overwhelming fear that leapt through her veins, the instinctual urge to run. Stuck with the two most under handed and despicable men she could think of; this day had just got a whole lot worse. She took a deep breath to calm herself and stayed still, quivering ever so slightly. There was just something in the way Ingo smiled that had sent a jolt of fear running through her body. The man now revealed as Gannondorf didn't so much as blink at the praise of this weedy inferior, He simply stood, silently waiting for the door to open. And when it did he remained impassive. Talon's expression would have been almost laughable in another time. but now his contracted pupils held a look of such abject terror and surprise Malon had never even glimpsed before. That split second look if horror still haunted her, even now…

"_Get out_"

Gannon ordered his voice harsh and rasping, deep within his throat. Malon wondered fleetingly how it ever got that hoarse and low. She watched in helpless horror as her father stumbled backwards into the house his expression never changing "No…no…" he repeated over and over.

Malon was frozen. Thoughts stuck in her head, unable to make her mouth work. Not able to think clearly her mind screaming at her 'Get out dad! GET OUT!!' Gannon advanced slowly upon the threshold.

Just as he was about to disappear through the door the teen found her voice again "NO! LEAVE HIM!" It came out much louder than she had intended almost like she was ordering him…

Gannon stopped dead. The thickest silence smothered the air.

"No one" the 'king' hissed slowly turning round "No one _ever_ tells me what to do." his entity now fixed completely on her, Malon felt the evil radiating off him like heat from a well stoked fire. Under his powerful gaze she felt like nothing. Sick and dizzy with fear she backed away, her legs some how managing to support her. Fumbling in the door way she backed into the barn where the horses where kept at night. He followed slowly, taking him time, step by step.

A weapon; anything, She knew it was stupid but her panicked mind only saw the option of fight as the chance to flee had long since evaded her; ever since she had opened her mouth. A broom! Her sweaty palm closed round the wood. Her gaze still locked, spell bound, on the king of darkness.

"Malon!" Link cried jumping up in distress "why didn't you tell me about this sooner?!" She looked up at him from where she sat shivering on the ground. She thought that maybe getting the whole thing off her chest would make it better some how but right now she was just seeing it all happen in front of her as she spoke. Link was suddenly struck with another worry as he noticed how even in the moon light Malon was whiter than he had ever seen her. Shivering uncontrollably she continued to stare at him in despair her eyes looking almost silver in the milky light. The whole scene was replaying in front of her eyes. "Malon snap out of it!" alarmed now he knelt down beside her, "Malon…stop this" he shook her gently by the shoulder. It was then that she spoke in a strangled, jerky gasp so unlike her own, tears spilling in cold rivers down her ashen cheeks.

"He-he came towards me. He was so, so tall. The broom… it was all pointless. The thing slipped from my hand, flew half way across the barn; barely even hit him. Not a dent in his armour. Not a scratch. He carried on walking. No flinch; not even a blink. He just kept staring at me. The- the thing was I can't even remember the colour of his eyes… He was so close I could smell his armour, metal…like blood. It blocked my view there was no way round. No way out. I was completely trapped.

H- He didn't even have a sword… That man needed no weapon to make me wish I were dead. His glare said more than the edge of a blade or a thousand books ever could. I had got in his way and I…I was going to die…"

Malon shivered so hard at this point, dress soaked with tears, Link was sure she was going to collapse. "Malon he coaxed again "Stop, please stop you're hurting yourself" He crawled closer to her, wrapping his arms around her delicate frame, all embarrassment forgotten. She appeared not to even notice, just carried on talking quietly. He hugged her strongly, resting his head on her shoulder. The couple bathed in moon light, alone on Hyrule field.

Gannondorf continued to walk step by step up to the terrified girl; enjoying his effect on her. She was frozen now. He could see the fear in her eyes, the horrified revelation that today was the last day of her pathetic existence. The king sneered. These Hylians were so weak; one glare and you held them in your palm. He raised his heavy fist slowly, allowing her one final look at the instrument of her death, spikes glinting cleanly in the sun light still filtering in through the barn door. "NO MALON!" a deep shout wrenched he air behind him and Gannon felt something collide heavily into his armoured back. Whirling round he saw a chair lying smashed on the floor. Now that did leave a mark. Gannon felt the dent in his armour digging into his spine. His enraged gaze fell on the man responsible. Talon stood breathing heavily in the door way. "Let her go!" he demanded "and I will leave without further fuss". Gannon was about to give a scathing reply when a clay pot came rocketing through the door and hit Talon squarely in the back of the head. He staggered forwards cursing and stumbling. Standing in his place with a triumphant smirk on his face stood "INGO" Malon gasped in disbelief. Ingo charged towards his master and delivered a vicious slash to her fathers face with a shard of pot held tight in one hand. Blow after blow rained down on the disorientated Talon. Gannondorf began to laugh as the owner of Lon-lon ranch fell to his knees. Blood was poured from his nose and dripped from cuts on his face now, almost beaten beyond recognition by the heavy bruises already swelling up.

"Now that's the kind of man I need working for ME!" Gannondorf roared ecstatic. Malon looked on petrified as the King strode forwards and clapped a flushed Ingo on the shoulder. With one last brutal kick in the ribs Talon slumped sideways to the floor, eyes glazed and lifeless.

Gannon turned round. The look of mirth struck instantly off his face. His eyes fell upon Malon.

"Now for you…"

The grasses rustled peacefully in the moonlit field. Link stared in a daze as Malon paused in her tale. She and Talon had tried to take on Gannondorf? That was suicide! His grip loosened around her shoulders in astonishment. How was she still here? He had used every available item and power he could possibly muster to defeat the king. This had included the combined might of the seven sages, and it had only just managed to seal him away! Lost in his thoughts of shock, trying to digest this information Link absent-mindedly let go of Malon. The girl was limp in his arms now fell gently forward onto the grass exhausted, asleep. This act snapped him back to the present.

"Malon" he murmured quietly. Gathering her up in his arms, concern rising at how light and cold she was, Link quickly fluted for Epona on his ocarina. It may have just been him but Link could have sworn that the horse arrived before he had even finished the song. Almost as if she knew something was wrong. Link mounted as quickly as he could and cantered off to Lon-lon ranch, arriving just as the sun stretched its first pale fingers over the land.

Returning to the place where he had whiled away many of his child hood hours sitting, watching the horses and listening to Malon sing, gave Link a sense of peace he had not felt in a long time. The ranch appeared deserted, the sweet fragrance of dawn still strong in the bright chilly air. Link got off quickly, still gripping Malon firmly; he somehow managed to open the door to the house with one hand. Staggering in and placing her carefully on the clean cuckoo's straw, Link hastily shut the door to prevent further draughts and chills invade the comfortably warm house filled with the peacefully sleeping birds.

Counting his lucky stars that the grouchy animals had not awoken Link silently picked his way between the feathered bodies and ascended the stairs to Talons sleeping quarters.

Empty. Link should have known. No caring father would have left his daughter out in Hyrule field at night; he had almost certainly gone looking for her. Quietly cursing his stupidity, Link wondered what to do now. Waiting seemed the only sensible option now as looking for Talon was a rather hopeless task and would only prove to complicate things further. Link trudged back down stairs and settled himself comfortably beside the still sleeping Malon. Drowsiness eventually over took his mind and the teen drifted happily in to an undisturbed sleep of the like that he had not embraced for weeks.

Something was tickling his nose. Link awoke with the overwhelming urge to sneeze and get what ever was irritatingly brushing his nose off straight after that. Once sneezed and fully awake the boy looked up, slightly dazzled by the golden shaft of light streaming through the door, to see chocolate brown eyes staring right back into his. Malon giggled as he yelped in surprise and let up. She batted him with the long cuckoo tail feather once more before letting it fall to the ground and unexpectedly embraced him in a warming hug. Caught totally off guard Link didn't even have time to blush before she whispered "Thank you" in his ear, and relinquished her hold.

The fair haired boy sat back down heavily in the straw in shock causing bits of the dried plants to fly up in a golden storm. Malon laughed again. Suddenly a squawking sound caused then both to quieten. A beady, angry looking eye opened, dark against the white of the feathers, it glared menacingly at them. Both rushed hastily outside, past a tired but relieved looking Talon. Giggling as the cuckoo's as, aroused by this movement, they began to squabble and squawk on the verge of waking up and putting their sharpened beaks and claws to a morning work out.

Once at a safe distance the duo stopped. Link saw they had come to a halt in the middle of the horse's compound. Here and there the grass was slightly worn away. This was where Malon used to stand day after day just singing alone. The teens sat down breathing hard laughter still light on their lips. Lying completely flat like they used to do, Link gazed at the sky, the troubles coming back down on him and clouding his blue eyes once more.

Should he ask Malon more? It was obviously distressing her but Link wanted so badly to know what had happened. Torn between his own desires and concern for Malon, Link remained brooding.

In the end it was Malon that broke the storm of worries in his head, by bringing up the subject herself. "So I suppose you want to know more?" She already knew the answer. He nodded solemnly. And, suppressing a shiver, she began again.

Talon was on the floor almost unconscious but the trapped girl could see a flicker of life in his eyes as he struggled to stay with the world. The king of darkness still stood over him, eyes fixed with a murderous stare on her. Malon was up against the wall again. Trying desperately to control her panicking thoughts and find a way out of the situation she moved away from him down the barn away from the door where she spied a bucket of freshly squeezed Lon-lon milk. Gannon simply watched her with a flash of sadistic amusement on his tainted features; seeing what she would do to save herself. Feeling extremely self conscious and thinking how uncanny it was that he already seemed to know her every move Malon picked up the bucket slowly. Ingo stepped forwards, eager not to disappoint his knew master. The girls face hardened. Ingo had caused all of this she was sure. "Put that down _girl_" the pallid man snarled. In had taken him hours to get all of the liquid from the cows. He took another step forwards. Malons grip tightened round the steel rim. Trying his best to intimidate the young woman before him, Ingo balled his hands into fists and squared his shoulders. All the years of malice he had built up from working for the father daughter duo fuelled his fury and contempt at the girl's attempt to defy him; after all he had done for them both. Only inches separated them now. They stared loathingly into each others eyes.

Suddenly, two things happened in quick succession. Ingo raised his fist ready to strike. A split second later Malon flung the bucket of milk straight at his head, a direct hit.

She bolted for the door. Almost free she saw a green halo of light suddenly engulf the barn. She twisted round just in time to see a searing green ball of energy cut through the air towards her. The lethal arcane sphere slammed straight into her back. Malon screamed.

"I felt as though my entire body was on fire yet freezing at the same time…This pain -I must have collapsed.

As everything faded away, the last thing I heard was Ingo shrieking above me "I could have used her! I could have used her!"

Malon was quiet. A cool breeze ruffled the farm dispelling the intense silence for a moment. Link watched her carefully. Malon seemed past her tearful faze now, just retelling the past like it was another persons story she had heard second hand, like she hadn't lived every second of it wondering whether she was going to see the dawn of another day. She was still slightly off colour, but her face was set.

Staring firmly into the distance to avoid his gaze and questions Malon continued.

**Well I've been into the Zelda series for a long time and thought I'd write something…though this is pretty old (I'm sure you can tell! ) and I've always thought that Malon and Link were a cute couple…not that there's anything wrong with Zelda and Link, in fact that seems like the more probably couple after reading the manga, I just like this one because its more unconventional!**

**That's all** …


End file.
